


In a Dream Between

by Mytha



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attraction, Complicated Relationships, Dancing around each other, F/F, Former friends to lovers, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Tenderness, Tension, sips of wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytha/pseuds/Mytha
Summary: Neither sleep at night.
Relationships: Leliana/Morrigan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 70
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	In a Dream Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChocoChipBiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoChipBiscuit/gifts).



“The Nightingale never sleeps.”

Leliana does not look up from her missives. Morrigan’s step has been soft, but she is not so light-footed that her approach would remain unnoticed. They have sought each other out after Morrigan’s return with the Inquisition from Halamshiral, tentatively at first, then with increasing frequency.

“Neither does the witch, it seems.” Leliana is not sure if she welcomes these intrusions. She refuses to stop her work until she has jotted down replies to each of the missives and fastened them, ready to be taken away.

When Leliana looks up, Morrigan is leaning against the railing of the balustrade facing her. Her posture is relaxed, but she is studying Leliana, holding her gaze when she meets it.

“You’ve aged well,” Morrigan finally states and cocks her head.

Leliana laughs. “And you have come here in the middle of the night to tell me this?”

Morrigan nearly smiles. “Think of it as an old compliment returned at long last.” There is a hint of amusement in her voice when she replies.

Leliana hesitates. It is true, when they knew each other before, when they were still much younger, she paid Morrigan many compliments. She does not regret it. Morrigan was beautiful then and she herself was passionate about the world’s beauty and free with her love.

It is not the first time they have spoken like this, picking at the scabs of time that formed a guarding crust around what familiarity they felt before.

When Morrigan appeared at Halamshiral, wearing the dream of low-cut red velvet Leliana conjured up in her fantasies ten years ago, she knew she was disarmed. The Nightingale’s spies knew so much, but they could not have known to warn her about the dress.

“Speechless, I see.” Morrigan pushes herself off the balustrade. “Shall I leave then?”

“No,” Leliana sighs, “stay. Forgive me, I was lost in thought.”

“Intriguing.” Morrigan walks towards her. “Anything you would like to share?”

Leliana holds her breath. She needs to make a decision. “Not here. But I have some wine I would share on the battlements.”

Morrigan shivers exaggeratedly. “If you have some blankets as well. Life at court has been a bad influence on my willingness to endure the cold.”

Leliana, feeling a spark of familiar excitement in her chest, fetches blankets and wine from her hiding place behind old storage boxes in the tower, gives the best one to Morrigan, and ushers her out of the door onto the battlements.

“So the Nightingale has a nest.”

Morrigan walks behind her, closing the distance after she has wrapped the soft blanket around herself. Leliana curses her hood and wishes it gone so she might feel Morrigan’s breath on her neck as she speaks.

They put a blanket on the stones beneath them. Skyhold is almost asleep. All the noise that reaches them is distorted by distance, as if numbed by the night.

Leliana has not thought of glasses and Morrigan simply takes the bottle and drinks greedily, unselfconsciously, mesmerizing as she has always been.

When the bottle is returned to her, Leliana is breathless as she takes it and sips, feeling, drinking the warmth Morrigan’s mouth has left behind.

Distracted, Leliana lets a few drops of wine escape as she puts the bottle down. As she leans forward to place it against the wall and between them, she is startled by cold fingers catching the wetness at the corner of her mouth. She freezes.

“Careful,” Morrigan whispers as she pulls away again.

Emboldened, Leliana catches the hand that is withdrawing and pulls it back towards her face. There is no resistance.

Morrigan traces fingertips over lips and Leliana looks up into yellow witch eyes. Startled, she recognizes the hunger within them. It is also her own.

“You—” Leliana begins.

“Hush.” Morrigan says and kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Thank you to thereinafter for the quick beta!  
> \- I feel like Morrigan out-Leliana-ed Leliana here, what an interesting dynamic.


End file.
